Lust of Blood
by Lain9
Summary: A dark figure lunged at her barely giving her time to react, if he wasn't there, I could have died,


Chapter 1 The Past  
  
Screams erupted as a black flashed made its way into the small shrine with a bloody smile plastered on its face as it slashed down the door. A man held up a sword trying to protect his family but was soon killed and fell to the floor after blood spurted out of his neck wound. It turned to the woman he long silky black hair and chestnut eyes hiding a young girl. "Please! Do not kill her!" he plead were silenced by spear piercing her skin. It looked at the young girl her medium black hair and brown eyes brimmed with tears at her dead family. Then a baby's crying broke the silence the young girl looked towards the door and began to walk to it "Sota! I am coming!" she cried but it blocked her path and shoved her to the wall. Her head began to bleed and I licked its lips it stepped closer while the scent of her blood filled him. It lifted her chin and looked into her eyes then its eyes widened as it bore its fangs.  
She stretched out her hands as a blue and purple light exploded from it, it fell back and looked at her once more "I shall get you!" before flashing off.  
  
Kagome flipped her long silky black hair over her shoulder as she began to get ready for a meeting with her clients Hojo, Kouga and Naraku. She wore a short shirt and a blue blouse walking out of the bathroom she looked at the shimmering black table, which was just waxed. Kagome's cell then rang she flipped it open and said "hello Kagome here!" it was Naraku, he decided to cancel the appointment with the others then hung up. "Grrrr, Jerk!" she cried out nearly breaking her phone then she sat on one of the chairs. "What to do now?" while fiddling with her mother's locket She remembered when her mother had given it to her  
  
Flashback  
Noimo smiled at her daughter "Kagome-chan I have a gift for you!" she cried excitingly. A small pinkish locket shone in her hand "It's called half a Shikon no Tama! Very rare!" she cried out while placing it around her daughter's neck "But why give it to me mama?" Kagome asked. "It was meant for you Kagome-chan! The prophecy said that she who's name is Kagome, The reincarnation of Kikyou the great priestess, shall bear the holy Shikon no Tama piece!" while holding her daughter's face. "The other half is given to the family that has been meant to be your soul mate!" Noimo stated.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome placed the Shikon no tama piece back around her neck as she proceeded down the hallway. Fate had another idea for her as she slipped down the hall a man with long silvery hair and amber eyes approached her. "Higurashi Kagome?" he asked. She nodded and he then grabbed her arm " What are you doing?" she asked tensely. "You are going to be in the custody of Horitomo Inuyasha, you have been a target for a murderer," he said coolly like he said it a million times already. Kagome's eyes widened 'he's back!' her mind screamed. She was shoved into the police car while the man drove off, it seemed like hours until they reached the station. A man with a ponytail and a handsome looking face "Sesshumaru, you went fishing? Cause it looks like you caught a mermaid!" he said smiling. "Oh shut-up Miroku! I'm just doing my job unlike SOME people!" Sesshumaru cried out.  
Kagome was put into a room and waited for a while until handsome man with long silvery hair and amber eyes with two ears poking out of his head met her. "Hello I am Horitomo Inuyasha and you must be Kagome," he said looking at her. Kagome smiled which made every single man she met feel weak in the knees, even, Inuyasha could help but blush. "Hai, I am Higurashi Kagome," she said. (Listen to my will while reading this part) Inuyasha and Kagome caught eye contact, they stared for a while, until the door ruined their perfect moment. Inuyasha was the first to look away " Officer Inuyasha, Kikyou is on the phone for you!" another officer with a tag name "Bob" on it. Inuyasha picked up the phone  
  
Conversation  
  
Kikyou: Hi Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Hello Kikyou baby!  
  
Kikyou: Hey you know I'm bored!  
  
Inuyasha: how about we go out somewhere else tonight?  
  
Kikyou: No! Not like that Inu, I mean I'm board with YOU!  
  
Inuyasha: w.w.what do you mean?  
  
Kikyou: I have conquered you already! Time for another challenge! So I'm dumping you!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT THE (BEEP)  
  
Kikyou: Ha! See you later, MUCH! Coming Naraku Baby!  
  
Click  
  
Inuyasha stood stiff unable to move "Kikyou why?" he whispered. Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder "It's alright Inuyasha-kun! She didn't deserve you!" she tried to cheer him up. Inuyasha's eyes grew cold "what's it to you wench!"(Play Toki O Koeru Omoi for this) Kagome backed away "Gomen Inuyasha-san" before running out of the room. Inuyasha smacked his forehead before trying to find her Kagome ran off quickly as tears streamed from her eyes " Why? Why was I meant to be alone!" she yelled to herself. A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes looked at the raven-haired girl "Hey!" she cried out. Kagome stopped and looked at the girl with tears streaming down her eyes " you ok?" she asked. Kagome smiled softly "I am now! My name is Higurashi Kagome!" She said. "Wow! The famous Kagome! I am Tajiko Sango!" While shaking hands. Inuyasha had caught up to her "Gomen Nazai Kagome" he said Kagome smiled at her happier "Arigato Inuyasha-kun!" then hugged him. The feeling began again as their faces were very close.  
Kagome felt secure a she was the missing piece of the Shikon no Tama around his neck she smiled even more and thought 'I am no longer lonely! I not know the feeling of love in a long time!' she nuzzled into his hair. She now had a family the Shikon Police force! Sango smiled at the sight then left for them to be alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~`  
  
Miroku was walking down the road to get something to eat until he spotted a beautiful woman with long black hair tied up with a strange kimodo on and fans. "Hello my pretty!" he said. She looked at him "Hello sir!" she said in a cold tone. He liked it when he red lip sticked lips moved sent shivers up his spin "Shoji Miroku!" he said. "Kanji Kagura" she replied before stepping off "CAN I GET YOU NUMBER?" he asked "555-7745!" she replied. He had to hold his hand down so he wouldn't grope her he sighed "what about Sango! DAMN MY WOMANIZING SELF!" he cried out.  
Sango was walking down that same moment when he asked for her number. She was badly hurt she ran up to him in tears "Miroku! You bastard!" she cried out then slapped him across his face. He held his cheek that stung he outstretched his hand to her "Sango. I" he began but she ran off. Miroku damned himself before walking off.  
Kagura pulled out a cell phone "Yes I believe we have the girl Master!" she said. The male voice on the other end said "Good Kagura! Now get to that Miroku police officer and get all the information you can!" he yelled. "Yes sir!" she almost yelled. She hung up and went after Miroku then she called him. "Why don't you come over to my house for dinner and wine tonight?" she asked in a seductive tone. Miroku couldn't hold back his hand almost slapped her backside she giggled and blushed. Miroku was shocked "Erm," he said. She placed her fan to point at her chest purposely "YES!" he cried out. "She smiled sweetly all right see you at ten!" she cried out before walking off. 


End file.
